MiraFreed
Freed and Mirajane |Image = 266048-episode_45_screencap_67.jpg |Character1 = Freed Justine |Kanji1 = フリード・ジャスティーン |Romaji1 = Furīdo Jasutīn |Alias1 = The Dark |Gender1 = |Race1 = Human |Age1 = 20 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Letter Magic (Jutsu Shiki) Eye Magic (Dark Écriture) |Character2 = Mirajane Strauss |Kanji2 = ミラジェーン・ストラウス |Romaji2 = Mirajēn Sutorausu |Alias2 = The Demon Mira |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 19 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Take Over (Satan Soul) Transformation Magic Sleep Magic Water Magic |Image Gallery = MiraFreed/Image Gallery }} MiraFreed (フリミラ Furimira) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Freed Justine and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Mirajane Strauss. This pair is also known as FreMi. About Freed and Mirajane Freed Justine Freed Justine (フリード・ジャスティーン Furīdo Jasutīn) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't appear in the guild very often, and is also leader of the Thunder God Tribe. Freed is a slim man of average height with very long, almost waist-length, light-green hair. with long bangs framing his face, and the right one even covering the corresponding part of his face and eye; he also has a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both taking on a lightning-like shape. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Freed's eyes are greenish blue, with a distinctive, small beauty mark below his left one, and prominent eyelashes. His green Fairy Tail Stamp is located on the back of his left hand (despite having been initially shown on his right hand). After the conclusion of the Fighting Festival arc, Freed was briefly shown with his hair cut short, but he returned to his old look shortly afterwards. The most distinctive piece of Freed's outfit is his double-breasted coat, almost reaching down to his knees, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. The buttons closing such coat are four; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors on different occasions, with these colors being red and black. Over it, around Freed's waist, is a pair of buckled belts, to which Freed's sword is attached, on his left hip, and under it, he wears a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part tucked inside the coat, this until the Tenrou Island arc, in which it was momentarily shown with its ruffled edges out, before being subsequently returned to its former look. Freed's attire is completed by a pair of loose light pants tucked inside simple boots, each sporting a line of small buttons on its outer side. His clothes, together with his physical features, make him somehow resemble a French nobleman from the Enlightenment period. Freed seems to be the calmest member of the Thunder God Tribe. While the three of them are infamous for rarely ever being seen at the guild, Freed was the most reserved remaining detached from the goings-on of the guild, and emotionally distant to those present. This collected demeanor allows Freed to remain calm and seemingly emotionless even while his teammates are excited or worried. When first introduced, he saw Laxus Dreyar as his only comrade, being willing to renounce Fairy Tail in order to follow his ideals. When Mirajane shouted at him, questioning whether they were friends, Freed closed his eyes and replied "we were once". Although dedicated to following Laxus' direct orders, which placed him at odds with his guild mates, he’s also shown to care for the well-being of his “former” friends and comrades even before his reconciliation with the guild, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill other Fairy Tail members, despite eventually resolving to comply with what he said, even if that path “led to hell”. Despite this attitude, Freed has a "soft spot" for others, and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Freed lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears of regret over being forced to harm his guild mates against his will, revealing his caring side. Even so, Freed's loyalty to his "commander" had trumped all other emotions, showing great strength of character for being able to go against one's emotions. After said event, he, alongside the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, seems to have grown far kinder, optimistic and more attached to his guild mates, being seen much more often in the guild. Although Freed's sexuality has never been stated, he has shown some homosexual tendencies, such as staring at naked 3D pictures of three men, namely Eve Tearm, Hibiki Lates, and Ren Akatsuki. Freed seems to be shy when it comes to insufficiently dressed women (especially those donning revealing bikinis), blushing and becoming unable to fight if pitted against one or more of such opponents (much to Cana Alberona's delight). This, however, might just have been a ruse to cover for his deliberate defeat, as hinted by Bickslow. Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal interests. Freed also seems to strongly believe in the rules imposed by his Jutsu Shiki Magic, using it in the battle of Fairy Tail, when he employed his barriers against Fairy Tail. He is shown to be willing to brutally torture the one who broke such rules and “cheated”, stating he would “subject him to a fate worse than death”; though that was before his reconciliation with the guild. Moreover, he would never break his own rules. Mirajane Strauss [[Mirajane Strauss/Relationships|'Mirajane Strauss']] (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as its "drawing card", and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is the older sister of Elfman and Lisanna. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X" shape. Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders. Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox so that he could sing in her place and make friends with his new guildmates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button. On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore. After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Despite this, she had initially been very withdrawn and held reservations about who she was due to her Demon-like powers. Even though Makarov assured her that it was just a type of Magic, Mirajane questioned whether she was even human. Before she could throw herself away, though, her brother and sister were able to connect with her once again by learning their own Take Over Magic. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Gray unknowingly calling her an idiot. History Freed's History Sometime before joining the Thunder God Tribe, Makarov asked Freed to supervise Laxus Dreyar in hopes of stopping him from doing anything wrong. Before the Battle of Fairy Tail, Freed hadn't returned to the guild for half a year, and hadn't met any of the newer members, such as Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with the Phantom Lord Guild, he was away in another town. Mirajane's History In her younger years, Mirajane's parents died and she and her siblings lived alone after that. At around the age of 13, Mirajane helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, being unaware of her Magic powers at the time, she took on some of the said creature's appearance, being scorned by the townspeople and believing herself to be a monster. With no choice but to leave, she and her siblings then happened upon Fairy Tail, and, learning that she was not possessed, agreed to join the guild. Despite this though, Mirajane still believed herself to be a monster, and attempted to leave Magnolia; however, she was stopped by Elfman and Lisanna, who had learned their own versions of Take-Over so that their older sister wouldn't be alone. When she was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet. She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies. Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cries. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16, she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so; only Erza was younger when she achieved the same honor. One year after the promotion, during a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast". The shock of Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane's personality to shift dramatically; she abandoned her bullying tendencies and became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. She also lost her will to fight and the vast majority of her Magic Power. Relationship Freed and Mirajane are guild mates. Initially, Freed saw Laxus as his only comrade, being willing to downplay every sign of affection other members of Fairy Tail showed towards him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 14-15 However, when Freed had an arduous battle with the S-Class Mage due to his assault on Mirajane's younger brother, Elfman; an act which prompted Mirajane's slumbering Satan Soul form to be activated. Awakening her powers, Mirajane engaged in combat with Freed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 8-19 During the course of the battle, Freed witnessed the wrath of Mirajane's overwhelming vehemence and destructive power, and the Demon was on the verge of killing him. Just before landing her final blow on Freed, however, love engulfed hatred, and Mirajane relinquished her Take Over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 3-13 She made Freed see reason by telling him the very definition of kindness and friendship, bringing the latter to tears, and alleviating the burden of his heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 14-18 Synopsis Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Having defeated Cana, Freed is met with the arrivals of Mirajane and Elfman, the latter of whom tries to battle Freed. Freed opts to torture Elfman with his Dark Écriture and, ignoring Mirajane's pleas to stop, attempts to kill Elfman, triggering the return of Mirajane's Magic Power and prompting her to use Satan Soul. He is quickly attacked by the demonic S-Class Mage, though even with his Magic he is unable to evade her attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 5-19 Completely overpowered, Freed uses the taboo Dark Écriture: Darkness, turning himself into a Demon as well. Even with his enhanced physical prowess, Freed still proves to be no match for Mirajane and is pinned to the ground. As he is about to be killed by Mirajane, the woman sees Lisanna's face in Freed and deactivates Satan Soul, telling him that they shouldn't be fighting, as they are allies. Freed denies this, and tells her that Laxus is his only ally, though with Mirajane's every word, Freed's eyes begins to fill with tears until he confesses that he never wanted to do what he's done. Losing their will to fight, the two reconcile and remove themselves from the Battle of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-18 Tenrou Island Arc Jubilations interrupted by the arrival of Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, who lands on Tenrou Island and starts wreaking havoc, members of the Team Tenrou are prompted to run towards the ship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, preventing it from attacking Freed and the others. Despite his, and everyone else's, desire to help Makarov, the man shouts for them to not disobey his final order and run.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 14-18 When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, Freed, Mirajane and his guildmates return to protect their Master by attacking Acnologia in unison, though the Dragon brushes off their assault. Upon seeing Acnologia take to the skies and readies its Dragon's Roar, the Team Tenrou joins their hands together in a circle. Promising that they will return to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's Roar, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 arc Freed and Mirajane, along with the rest of the Team Tenrou, are rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and The Trimens from Blue Pegasus. They watch as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them before ultimately disappearing. They then, with their teammates, return to Fairy Tail, where they are warmly welcomed home by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Grand Magic Games Arc After the game administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification, Fairy Tail, as a result, reorganizes its team consisting of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Freed and Mirajane, together with their Fairy Tail comrades, are seen in the audience, excited at seeing their new "strongest team."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 During the first battle of the Fourth Day, Freed watches in shock as the Blue Pegasus Rabbit reveals itself to be Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 Following Natsu's victory against Sting and Rogue on the Fourth Day, Freed silently cheers for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Tartarus Arc Soon after the locations of several former council member are made known, the Fairy Tail Mages head out to become their protection. As preparations are made, Mirajane looks over Laxus as he rests in bed. Having heard what he did for Freed, she tells Laxus that he cares a great deal for his friends and they will remember his courage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 13 Alvarez Empire arc Along with the rest of the former Fairy Tail Team B, as well as his Thunder God Tribe, Freed boards Ichiya's Christina in order to head where Natsu and the others are. The group arrive just in time, as Laxus prevents Azeal's Sands of Death from hitting the Fairy Tail Mages. Freed comments on how Wendy is now a woman, while Lisanna says to Gray that their group has done work on their own, in order to save their master, to which Mirajane remarks that a part of that work was finding Laxus. As Laxus again disperses Azeal's sand attacks, Mest teleports everyone inside the airship and they proceed to leave. Inside the airship, Freed, along with Mirajane, watches as Makarov tears up over the best family he gets to have.Fairy Tail: Chapter 447, Pages 10-19 References Navigation Category:MiraFreed Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help